Toska
by El Chalchiuitl
Summary: Se habían conocido cuando eran jóvenes, se habían enamorado y prometido amor. El amor joven es de inmaduros, el amor de adultos era aburrido. Capítulo (2) Vivían aferrados "...Si no se decían algo pronto, ambos concluirían que ese silencio era la representación de toda una vida juntos desperdiciada..." Genderbender/AU. Continuación de "Mi Querido Extraño".
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son obra y creación, del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Género:** Recuentos de la vida/Romance/Drama

 **Autor** : El chalchiuitl

* * *

 ** _T_** **oska** es "en su sentido más profundo y doloroso, una sensación de gran angustia espiritual, a menudo sin una causa específica. En el aspecto menos mórbido es un dolor sordo del alma, un anhelo sin nada que anhelar, una añoranza enferma, una vaga inquietud, agonía mental, ansias. En algunos casos podría ser el deseo por algo o por alguien en particular, la nostalgia, una pena de amor. En su nivel más bajo, se reduce al hastío, al aburrimiento."

-Vladimir Nabokov-

El verano en Japón estaba siendo incómodo. Había recibió una visita por parte de su primo en las celebraciones del festival del Tanabata. Habían visitado los puestos del lugar, hablado de pequeñeces, sobre la universidad, los peces, su padre y una muy larga y tendida charla sobre su madre. Unos días antes que las improvisadas vacaciones de su primo terminaran, ambos jóvenes salieron a dar un paseo a la zona comercial del lugar.

—Sino estoy mal, usted fue compañero de una joven llamada ¿Sasuko Uchiha? —la voz plana y calma de Neji, saco de sus cavilaciones a Hinata.

—¡A-ah! Si, si lo fuimos ¿Por qué lo preguntas Neji? — el joven hablo suavemente, como si su voz pidiera permiso para no sonar grosera con los demás a su alrededor. —¿Hermano?

—Ha puesto una expresión un poco rara en su rostro—señalo el joven, su cabello castaño recogida en una coleta baja resbaló — similar a la del muchacho que le acompañaba —de su hombro, —Me reuniré con la familia Uchiha, cuestiones de la empresa. Dicen que la joven es ingeniosa en cuanto a los negocios, sin haber terminado su carrera universitaria está fungiendo como la mano derecha de su hermano.

—Increíble. —habían entrado a una cafetería mientras hablaban, las risas de los comensales eran apaciguadas por la música y la suya no fue la excepción — ¿Cómo supiste que fuimos compañeros…? Ah, un jugo de duraznos, por favor. —la pregunta se le quedo a media lengua cuando el camarero se les acercó.

—Que sean dos —el castaño sonrió suavemente ante la perpleja mirada del joven de cabellos azulinos — tengo intenciones de probar cosas nuevas.

—Lo odiaras hermano —el joven soltó una una risita entre tímida y burlesca.

—Contestando a su pregunta, encontramos los viejos álbumes de foto de cuando estaba en bachillerato. —el joven registro entre sus bolsillos y saco algunas fotografías. —La joven sigue siendo igual, solo un poco más ¿Madura?

—¿Hermano, no me diga que estuvo esperando estas dos largas semanas para preguntarme esto?

—Por supuesto que no Hinata, fue curiosidad, solo eso. Lleva mucho tiempo sin visitar su lugar natal, pensé que esto podría animarle.

—Si regreso sin terminar de estudiar, me entraran ganas de quedarme y padre podría molestarse. —el joven guardo silencio cuando el camarero se acercó con las bebidas — Gracias.

—Supongo que tiene razón —el joven de larga y melena cabellera, probo la bebida y arrugo el ceño —Tenia usted razón Hinata.

El joven de cabello azulino solo sonrió ante la afirmación.

* * *

Se despidieron con suavidad al día siguiente, su primo había querido indagar un poco más sobre aquellas fotografías, pero termino rindiéndose ante el hermetismo del menor.

Mientras el tren se movía, Hinata observó las ventanas alejarse mientras el tren tomaba velocidad. Suspiro resignando mientras oteaba sus pálidas extremidades intentando de manera inútil darse una brisa instantánea. No se había detenido a pensar porque su primo, aquel acostumbraba a no entrometerse en sus asuntos y que era totalmente obtuso a los temas de su juventud había estado tan interesado en saber sobre la fotografía. Bien, Neji no había sabido de su relación con la Uchiha cuando estuvo en bachillerato. De hecho, casi nadie lo había sabido, lo habían sabían ellos dos, Naruko, Sakuramaru, Inosa —porque era una entrometida— algunos maestros lo sospechaban, pero de allí, quizás nadie… claro su hermana menor, Hanabi.

Un click sonó en su cabeza, suspiró cansando. Claro que podía imaginarse el porqué del repentino interés de su primo. Tenía sus razones para no regresar, sabía que Inosa, había tomado la universidad comunitaria y aún estaba allí, y el gran talento de aquel joven era enterarse de los pormenores que había regido a todos sus ex compañeros y sabía que sin volvía estaría visitando la floristería de su amigo solo para escuchar sobre ella. Un extraño malestar se le instaló en su estómago y se encontró así mismo pensando en quizás llamar a Inosa y calmar sus ansias.

Ambos habían sido optimistas al principio, sobre todo la Uchiha que no era su fuerte el serlo. Estando en distintas prefecturas podían usar sus teléfonos, internet, correos o lo que fuese para comunicarse. El hecho era, que había sido más difícil de lo que pensaban. Funcionó un año. El siguiente todo se agitó de más. Aún recordaba como la chica con toda la diplomacia del mundo le dijo que no podían continuar así. Obviamente, él no iba a decirle que no. Amaba a la Uchiha y no planeaba convertirse en alguna molestia para ella, por eso no negó la situación y accedió.

Quizás había accedido muy rápido.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron débilmente al darse cuenta de que estaba varado en la estación con una cara pérdida.

Tomó su celular, busco entre los números y encontró el que buscaba.

Hanabi Hyuga.

Escucho el claro sonido de espera para luego ser sustituido por la viva voz de su hermana menor.

—¿Hermana, que ideas has estado metiendo en la cabeza de Neji? —su voz sonó apagada y algo queda.

—No sé de qué hablas Hinata. —podía escuchar en el fondo a las cigarras y eso le hizo calmarse —¿Estás enojado?

—No, pero… Hanabi no deberías meterles ideas a Neji, él tiene preocupaciones más serias…

—¡Tú eres una de ellas! Llevas años sin venir a vernos… y estoy segura de que es todo por una chica. —pudo escuchar el compungir de su hermana menor.

—Hermana… pronto vendrán las vacaciones y esta vez iré a visitarles.

—Mentiroso, eso dijiste para navidad.

—Está vez será distinto —prometió y para su sorpresa Hanabi accedió, se despidieron entre palabras fraternales y una que otra promesa sobre llevarle souvenirs.

Había llegado a donde tomaría el autobús, se había negado a llevar el automóvil, se vería como un excéntrico si sacaba un auto solo para dar una vuelta a la manzana. Sus pálidos ojos viajaron hasta la otra acera mientras esperaba. Sus piernas se levantaron como un resorte y un grito se ahogó en su garganta. Sino estaba mal, quien caminaba por el otro lado era una conocida de su facultad, mecido por la emoción de querer olvidar sus intenciones de llamar a Inosa se encaminó hasta donde creyó que la joven se había ido. Las calles se volvían un mar de aromas y sonidos, se mantenían atestadas por personas y turistas.

—Otsutsuki camino hacia acá… quizás la perdí de vista. —no había comido nada, así que mientras sopesaba que hacer antes de regresar a su departamento se encaminó hasta lo que parecía una cafetería.

—Hinata —una voz grave y femenina lo llamo y él suspiro aliviado, la joven que había seguido estaba allí —Ojalá todos se vieran tan felices de verme como tú.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte —pudo sentir sus mejillas enrojecer al sentirse que era descubierto en su obviedad.

—No, no lo dije como algo malo… es raro verte fuera de la biblioteca. —la joven removió su blanca cabellera, Hinata se preguntaba si aquel era su cabello real —¿Me acompañas a comer?

—Realmente no quiero molestarte… —murmuró el Hyuga dubitativo, si lo pensaba bien él estaba siendo una molestia para la joven. —No quisiera molestarte Otsutsuki.

—Ineri(*), no seas tan formal. Estamos fuera de la facultad —la joven le guiñó un ojito animadamente —Vamos no vas a rechazar a una señorita y menos una camarada de clases.

—C-creo que no, con permiso. —tomó asiento suavemente ante los ojos almendrados (*) de aquella jovencita.

—Vaya, ahora entiendo porque las chicas están locas por ti. —la jovencita mordisqueo de la comida que tenía enfrente mientras con gestos señalaba al camarero más cercano por un platillo igual para Hinata.

—¿Disculpa? —Hinata no les discutió por pedirle la comida, no era tan quisquilloso con el tema y la verdad es que lo que su compañera tenía enfrente se miraba apetitoso. —¿Locas dices?

—Ahora fingirás que no lo sabes —un mohín se mostró en el rostro de Hinata, la joven frente a él se dio cuenta y apenas atinó a reír —No te enojes, pero las chicas están enamoradas de esa presencia misteriosa, adorable y pura que tienes.

El joven guardo silencio, y negó con suavidad. A pesar de todo, él seguía siendo un tímido y negado a las mujeres, el solo pensar que podía atraer chicas con su físico le hizo reír.

—Creo que Ineri exagera. —finalizó. A los pocos minutos un plato fue colocado frente a él. —Que aproveche.

—Enserio eres negativo, ¿Por qué razón un chico tan lindo y educado como tú no tiene citas? —la joven dio pequeños sorbos a su soda de limón luego de aquella afirmación— ¿Tiene novia Hinata?

Termino atorándose ante la pregunta, estaba maldiciendo ese día mentalmente, jamás le había hecho esa pregunta, nunca nadie se había interesado tanto en saber sobre él. Había decidido vivir de manera plana, eso hasta terminar de graduarse, trabajar, mudarse a un apartamento no pagado por su padre. No hablaba mucho con sus compañeros, no por ser engreído sino porque aquello le permitía no enterarse del mundo que lo rodeaba, vivía de manera egoísta ensimismado en su plena existencia mientras se dedicaba a rechazar a las otros.

Y todo porque le daba miedo avanzar.

Porque aún le dolían sus decisiones.

Le dolía aún después de años la partida de Sasuko.

Le ahogaba saber que su corazón no seguía.

Le atormentaba tener que vivir escondido para no correr ante lo que deseaba.

Le dolía el egoísmo de Sasuko.

Le asqueaba aún sentirse atado a ella.

 _"Eres la cosa más patética y absurda, Hyuga"_

Instintivamente mordió su labio inferior al recordarla, al recordar a esa joven.

—N-no. —un suave tartamudeo se escapó de sus labios, la joven frente a él agudizó la mirada. —Lo siento.

—Deberías hacerles caso a las oportunidades frente a ti —la joven agitó sus largas pestañas aun sonriendo. —¿Tiene algún tipo de chica…?

La pregunta floto en el aire, ambos jóvenes miraron al televisor que presentaba algunas noticias. Común que aún dentro de aquel lugar que era atormentando por esa música de elevador y las risas, aquel televisor aún podía escucharse.

Los ojos pálidos y vacíos de Hinata se abrieron lentamente. Su boca se abrió suavemente, no podía estar equivocada aquel joven en el televisor era el hermano de Sasuko. Si Itachi Uchiha estaba en el Roppongi(*), debía de haber una probabilidad de que ella estuviera allí. Las entrañas se le compungieron suavemente, porque todo parecía habérsele caído a sus pies de golpe.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** : No sé si subir esta historia es un error. En lo personal pensaba desde hace unos meses que me daba curiosidad saber el ¿En que habrían terminado aquellos dos? Como leyeron es un genderbender, con jóvenes maduros, tiempo adelante y tiempo pasado. No sé que deseo específicamente de esta historia, quizás sacarme las ideas de la cabeza, como sea estoy feliz de nuevo de compartir un rato de mi caótica vida universitaria con ustedes, y sobre todo con este fandom. Intentaré siempre apegarme lo mejor posible a las personalidades de los personajes (que, si de repente notan alguito de occ, pues lo siento), no les diré en cuanto pienso que terminara esta historia, espero que no sea ni muy larga, ni muy corta (no quiero caer en la redundancia de una historia y luego salga algo parecido a "María la del barrio y sus veinte ninjas") El plan es publicar semanalmente, sino es posible, de nuevo, una disculpa por adelantado. Lo más importante (no sé porque lo coloco hasta el final, pero bue) Está es básicamente la continuación de "Mi querido extraño" y no, como va la historia, no es tan necesario que vayáis a leerla, pero podrían, no es muy larga, es de rápida lectura y podrían divertirse.

Voy a dar una explicación rapidita sobre algunos nombres de este fic, o mínimo colocarlos en contexto vaya: Sasuko se marcha a una universidad privada de economía y Hinata (amo que su nombre no cambie) a una privada especializada en ciencias médicas, aunque ambas están en Tokio, están en distintos lugares y el hecho de viajar sabiendo la exigencia de las carreras y sus familias, se vuelve más dificultoso. Esto es un simple apego a la realidad de lo que viven muchos jóvenes japoneses para colocarse en las líneas del empleo y demás, que ojo, no porque las familias sean de renombre (como lo es en la historia original de Naruto) no les tocara ponerle el máximo esfuerzo.

 **Ineri(*):** Toneri Otsutsuki, si ese personaje que nos presentaron en la película "The Last" lo siento, lo amé, meterlo acá es parte de mi fanatismo. (Me huele a friendzone)

A **lmendrados** (*): no muchos están acostumbrados a esta frase, podría confundirse con el color de ojos, pero es una referencia a que los ojos de Ineri, son alargados.

 **Roppongi(*)** : espero haberlo escrito bien. Roppongi es uno de los barrios de la ciudad de Minato en Tokyo, es un lugar movido, lleno de turistas y un ambiente nocturno, Minato es donde vive Hinata, no es de sorprenderse que alguien como Itachi se dé su vuelta por esos lugares. Si alguien se lo pregunta la razón es por la personalidad de Hinata, si él se iba a un barrio silencioso lo más seguro es que nunca hubiese "avanzado" en cuanto al rompimiento con Sasuko, ese tipo de ambiente desde el punto que lo veo, lo ha logrado aislar más y pensar menos en su alrededor.

Para finalizar, quería empezar con un capitulo lento, pero siempre fue algo de ¡Pum, pum, tómala! Espero les guste y hasta el sábado de ser posible.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Género:  
** Recuentos de la vida/Romance/Drama.

 **Autor:  
** El Chalchuitl

 **Aclaraciones:** Entre comillas ("") y _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

* * *

 ** _Toska_**

 ** _Capítulo II_**

Itachi Uchiha buscó entre su bolsillo su teléfono celular, odiaba contestar mientras manejaba, pero al sentir la insistencia de la vibración del aparato dedujo que su hermana menor no se rendiría hasta que este contestara.

— ¿Sasuko, sucede algo? —había optado por aparcar frente a una tienda de conveniencia, si era honesto no había almorzado y no podía llamar desayuno a la desabrida y asoleada barra de cereal que se había encontradó en su automóvil —¿Sasuko?

— Tardaste en responder. —la plana y hastiada voz de la joven hicieron sonreír al joven, quien ya introducía algunas monedas en una máquina expendedora para comprar un té. — He recibido el contrato para las tiendas que instalaremos en la zona de Roppongi, han pedido nuestro visto bueno y sabes muy bien que…—

— Odias visitar los lugares aglomerados —le cortó el mayor, mientras extendía unas bolas de arroz hacía el dependiente de la tienda — Lamento darte malas noticias, pero tu quisiste invertir en esas tiendas, debes ir.

— Es una estupidez, solo quieren fotos de los hermanos Uchiha, suficiente tuve con verte por las noticias hoy… —

— Te aseguro que te verás igual de linda. — sentenció el mayor de los Uchiha.

— No estoy para tus bromas idiotas — un largo suspiro se escuchó en la línea telefónica —Como sea, llama para que alisten el automóvil familiar y al chófer, iremos y volveremos enseguida.

— Bien, te veré mañana entonces, descansa. —

Itachi sonrió débilmente, su hermana era de ese tipo de personas que la gente acuñaba como "workaholics".

* * *

Inerio Otsutsuki había insistido en que salieran al cine luego de aquel almuerzo improvisado, sabía que la chica quería convertir el encuentro "ocasional" en una cita, pero no quería darle un mensaje equivocado.

Sonaba como un aferrado, pero no podría salir con alguna persona, es decir, había dejado a Sasuko, la chica que más había querido por la falta de tiempo ¿Qué tipo de hipócrita seria si empezara a divertirse? Merecía esa soledad.

 _"_ _Eres la cosa más patética y absurda"_

Porque recordaba solo aquellas duras palabras, que tóxico podía ser, auto flagelándose, auto denominándose como un buda, como un ser superior, culpándose, queriendo lucir sin culpa. Su estómago se revolvió y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

— Eres un adulto — se riñó — Basta de una buena vez, terminaron, no eres mejor que ella, ni ella mejor que tú. Continua, debes continuar.

Quizás ese año por fin visitaría a su familia adecuadamente.

Quizás era momento de avanzar, de culparse, de quitarse la culpa, de culparla a ella, de quitarle la culpa, era momento de aceptar que ambos eran responsables.

Se lanzó en el sofá que daba vista a las luces de la ciudad y suspiró, su camisa a cuadros se miraba asquerosa, a decir verdad, todo él lucía asqueroso. Palpó su nunca y luego su cuello, podía sentir lo pegajoso que estaba, se ducharía y revisaría su correo.

La ducha le había servido para aclararse, más calmado pensó en mandarle un mensaje a Ineri, se disculparía con ella, después de todo él la había usado primero para calmar su estado, quizás le llevaría algo al hospital donde realizaba sus prácticas. Tomó su laptop para encenderla, su correo notificaba algunos nuevos mensajes en la bandeja, rebajas de compras, noticias, etc. Solo un mensaje había llamado su atención, un ligero tic bajo su ojo derecho se resistió al leer el correo de Sakuramaru.

Lo leyó lentamente mientras su boca oteaba una y otra vez. Al parecer aquel correo avisaba que Naruko y Sakuramaru iban a casarse, el correo era para aquellos que era difícil enviarles una invitación por físico, rápidamente tecleo declinando ante la oferta, enviaría las dádivas correspondientes, pero no podía permitirse ir a un lugar así y remover el pasado.

Que cliché seria encontrar a Sasuko allí. Se sentarían en mesas separadas, él bebería champagne, tomaría valor, caminaría lentamente hacia ella, la respingona naricita de la joven se arrugaría y él la invitaría a recordar todo lo bonito posible, luego lo malo, habría un silencio amargo. La invitaría a bailar, sonaría alguna canción lenta y él seria torpe, —como cuando se besaron por primera vez— pero ella tomaría las riendas —como siempre lo había hecho— y bailarían pegadito, él sentiría los latidos de Sasuko y viceversa; seria perfecto.

Le diría que la extrañaba, le diría que a pesar de todo aun había una parte de su pasado que tenía atrapada, que quería hacerla cenizas para darle su presente porque su futuro era tan incierto si ella no estaba allí. Ella le diría que era patético, pero sonreiría y pegaría su mejilla a su hombro, y ese abrazo seria todo.

Había pensando todo eso, mando el correo cambiando la asistencia, iría.

Sabía que Sasuko no lo haría, y cuando en su pantalla apareció el aviso de mensaje enviado, supo que era lo correcto.

* * *

Sasuko se había levantado más temprano que lo acostumbrado, muchas veces dormir era casi imposible para ella. Deshizo las trenzas de su larga melena y se encamino al baño para asearse. Había pensado toda la noche en como escapar de aquella visita obligatoria, pero no se le había ocurrido nada, acabó rindiéndose y tomando aquello de la mejor manera.

Cogió un Palazzo negro, una camisa blanca con las mangas cortas, algo ligero que la haría respirar, se maquillo ligeramente y su cabello quedo plisado como lo había usado toda su vida, lo cortaría, definitivamente lo cortaría… a veces era difícil de manejar. Unos zapatos negros con un tacón ligero —porque de todos modos irían a ver una ampliación, usar zapatos altos y de aguja era estúpido— y estaba lista.

El sonido de su teléfono la separo de la enorme ventana que daba vista a la calle que llevaba a la zona de comercio y turistas, suspiro, Itachi tan puntual como siempre le esperaba en el automóvil. Tomo su cartera, salió a paso lento y elegante para encontrarse con él.

Suspiro algo agobiada cuando visualizo a su hermano en la entrada y solo atino a sonreírle ligeramente. Ambos subieron al auto y este arranco suavemente al lugar al que se dirigían.

— ¿Pasa algo Itachi? —Sasuko le dedico una mirada lánguida, había algo extraño en su hermano hoy —Tu aura es un poco asquerosa.

— Muy agradable, como siempre —el joven bebió de un café que seguramente había comprado mientras Sasuko bajaba de su apartamento — Pero dime tú a mí si pasa algo nuevo, ¿Si revisas tu email a diario?

— No a menudo —mintió. Sabía a lo que se refería Itachi, Naruko se iba a casar. Su amiga —porque la consideraba como tal— le había llamado y contado con lujo de detalles que iba a casarse con Sakuramaru, y luego la pregunta que sabía que vendría "¿Vendrás, cierto?"

No le había respondido para ser sincera. Odia pensar en la idea de ver a tonto de Hinata, porque ella no era muy buena fingiendo algunas cosas: el odio por, sobre todo. No odiaba a Hinata, de eso estaba segura, pero había más cosas extrañas que pasaban siempre que Itachi le mencionaba que Neji Hyuga —el primo o hermano del chico, los Hyuga eran unos raros con eso de las líneas familiares— le visitaba y hablaba de que era una pena que el hijo principal Hyuga Hinata no tomara el mando.

Itachi sabía quién era y quien había sido Hinata para ella, pero parecía divertirle cada que lo mencionaba, porque todo su cuerpo empezaba actuar fuera de lo común. Si accedía a ir a esa boda seguramente algo dentro de ella se volvería obsoleto, sintió como la idea de verlo le compungía y le daba cierta extrañeza, como si el estómago se le pusiera en una línea de equilibrio, era raro.

— Naruko va a casarse. —le dijo por fin el mayor de los Uchiha, sabía que su hermana se negaba a serle honesta — Y me ha invitado, no creo que sea correcto que desaires a tu amiga.

— No iré. — dijo ella tomando su teléfono entre sus delgadas manos, las uñas ovaladas y brillantes parecían lo más interesante del mundo. — Le enviaré el obsequio y demás, no me apetece ir a lugares aglomerados.

— Oí que ese chico Hyuga asistirá. — comento con voz queda el mayor.

Sasuko no se movió ni un ápice, pero su cuerpo se tenso levemente, quiso preguntarle ¿Cómo lo sabía? La curiosidad le estaba mordisqueando el cuerpo entero, pero se negaba a quitarse aquella expresión de desinterés. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Itachi, ni una muestra de curiosidad hacia ella, vaya desgraciado que era su hermano.

— En el email se confirman las asistencias, deberías ir —le insistió su hermana.

¿Por el email se podía hacer eso? Realmente nunca se había interesado en que tan avanzada estaba la tecnología, pero si revisaba su teléfono para investigarlo por internet le daría gusto a su hermana y se negaba rotundamente a ello. Tendría que esperar cuando estuviera sola.

— Ya te he dicho que…—

— Hemos llegado jóvenes. —la voz del chófer hizo callar a Sasuko repentinamente, la cual solo asintió al igual que su hermano.

El centro comercial era enorme, algunas vallas anunciaban la remodelación del lugar, Sasuko sonrío suavemente, las inversiones estaban siendo provechosas y eso era lo suficiente para mantenerla distraída.

— Buenos días a ambos —un hombre de edad madura se acerco haciendo una ligera venia y sonriendo afablemente —Soy Yamato Tenzo, fue con quien hablo joven Itachi.

— Itachi solamente por favor, debo aclarar que yo solo he sido puente de comunicación — su oscura mirada que para nada hacían, juego con las enormes ojeras que poseía se dirigieron a su hermana— Es Sasuko quien se ha encargado de cada detalle para llevar a cabo este proyecto. —

— Estamos agradecidos por haber sido contratados para este proyecto, señorita Uchiha. —

La joven se limitó a levantar su mano en señal de comprensión, quiso responder que no tenía nada que agradecer, si hacían su trabajo bien, podría guardarse cada palabra zalamera hacia ellos, pero a sabiendas que un contratista no era alguien fácil de encontrar prefirió morderse la lengua.

— Estaré satisfecha si la remodelación termina en el tiempo previsto —acoto ella mientras le dedicada una mirada seria.

— Así será —el hombre cuya ropa denotaba el arduo trabajo que realizaban inclino su cabeza en afirmación — Aprovechando que está aquí señorita, queríamos discutir un ligero contratiempo. —

— ¿Contratiempo? —Sasuko le dedicó una mirada larga, a decir verdad, no se imaginaba que podía ser aquel contratiempo, los hombres contratados parecían trabajar con eficacia, ninguno se detenía a menos que fuese necesario — Itachi puede encargarse de eso, con permiso. —

Itachi bufó resignado y vio a su hermana alejarse, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, no era al auto al que se dirigía.

— ¿La señorita esta bien? —Yamato observo a la joven y añadió —Es un poco aburrido este tipo de visitas para las mujeres. —

— Los Uchiha somos muy capaces, nos dirigimos por instinto —Yamato alzo las cejas, y sonrió apenado, no le convenía soltar aquellos comentarios fuera de lugar, menos frente al Uchiha —Puede sorprenderle la capacidad de Sasuko. —

— Una disculpa de mi parte —Itachi asintió con elegancia ante la voz del castaño — Me temo que el problema es algo difícil, el material de construcción debe ser de vuelto, es de pésima calidad. —

— ¿Todo? — Itachi se cruzo de brazos observando la ampliación del lugar, lo que menos convenía era un error como ese.

— No, el que llegó esta semana —Yamato observó con seriedad algunas vigas colocadas —Afortunadamente nos dimos cuenta de la mala calidad, por eso quería avisarle que no podemos trabajar con la empresa contratada para la materia de construcción. —

— Está bien, realizaré las llamadas correspondientes. —

Itachi camino junto a Yamato, el cual lo ponía al día con cada adelanto del trabajo, le daban un mes para finalizar con aquella restauración.

Paso repentinamente, escucharon a Sasuko gritar un fuerte "¡Espera!" y luego algo que caía fuertemente. Movidos por el fuerte sonido ambos hombres se encaminaron a trote para ver que sucedía.

Al ver la imagen Itachi pidió que se llamara una ambulancia para Sasuko.

Estaba herida.

* * *

Ineri Otsutsuki se observó en el enorme ventanal que daba entrada al hospital donde realizaba sus prácticas médicas, llevaba el turno de la mañana junto a otros compañeros, aunque para ser honesta a ella solo le interesaba Hyuga Hinata, el joven de piel clara, cabello azulino, sonrisa suave, voz maravillosa y de personalidad jodidamente hermética. Le gustaba desde que habían sido colocados en grupos para las practicas, le interesaba, pero el muchacho parecía darle de largas a toda invitación mas allá de la académica.

Suspiró cansada, había invitado al joven el día anterior al cine, pero este se negó suavemente diciendo con una sonrisa empática: mañana debemos estar temprano en el hospital. Ni si quiera insistió, eso no estaba en su agenda.

— Buenos días Ineri —una joven de cabellos castaño y sonrisa infantil le sonrío a mientras le saludaba — Te vez algo molesta. —

— Imaginas cosas Matsuri. — la joven de cabellos blancos atados en una coleta alta rio con seguridad y se encaminó a su zona de atención seguida por la chica de nombre Matsuri.

— Ineri, buenos días — ambas jóvenes se detuvieron al ver a Hinata justo al girar por una de las esquinas —Buenos días a ti también Matsuri, y-yo lamento interrumpirlas, me preguntaba si podía hablar con Ineri… a s-solas —dos tartamudeos se le habían escapado al joven Hyuga quien se observaba algo contrariado por aquella petición.

— En todo caso yo voy tarde, con permiso chicos —Matsuri captó inmediatamente aquel extraño ambiente y desapareció casi dando saltitos por el pasillo.

Ambos observaron la pequeña espalda de la joven. Hinata boqueo suavemente pero no logro pronunciar palabra alguna, por supuesto Ineri no se quedaría a esperar y ambos caminaron hacia la sala de emergencias.

— Quiero pedirte disculpas, Ineri —soltó Hinata con suavidad y fue hasta ese momento que la joven que encaminaba a su lado observó el rostro algo pálido del muchacho. —Ayer me comporté como un completo repelente, lo siento. —

— Olvídalo Hinata —aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, pero sonrió, no se podía esperar menos de Hinata, era demasiado sensible a quienes lo rodeaban. — Me debes la cita. —

— Que cosas dices —el joven hizo un leve mohín ante la chica — Hablaremos de eso más… —

La voz de Hinata quedó en el aire.

— Otsutsuki tienes paciente en la camilla cuatro —un joven con un tapabocas le hablo a la joven que llegaba al centro donde los demás estudiantes de medicina atendían y recibían pacientes. —Suerte. —

— Gracias, hablamos luego Hinata —la joven desapareció por una cortina que seccionaba las camillas para mayor privacidad.

— Hyuga tienen a un paciente en la camilla seis —el mismo joven que había llamado a Ineri le señala la cortina —Parece un poco dramático. —

— Gracias, con permiso. —Hinata al igual que la joven desapareció por la cortina que era señalada por el joven.

Ineri observó a la joven que reposaba en la camilla, enrojecimiento en su brazo derecho y un ceño completamente fruncido, apartando todos esos detalles la joven era a primera vista una de las más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Boca pequeña y labios carnosos, cabello lacio y negro, piel blanca y una figura frágil.

— Buenos días señorita … —Ineri reviso el formulario que la joven o algún familiar había llenado antes de entrar.

— Uchiha Sasuko — la voz molesta de la joven llamo la atención de la joven de cabellos blancos — Le diré a usted lo mismo que le dijo a mi hermano, solo necesito de un analgésico. —

— Mal día cierto, tranquila se lo que hago —Ineri observó a la joven y tomo el brazo para examinarlo —¿Te caíste de algún banquillo? —

Sasuko bufó hondamente, lo menos que necesitaba era perder el tiempo con una doctora que hacía preguntas estúpidas. Se cruzó de brazos tratando de no rozarse el golpe que una tabla le había dado al caer por el descuido de uno de los obreros, porque para nada admitiría que se distrajo al estar revisando su correo y claro no había visto cuando aquellos hombres desplazaban unas tablas y sin querer acabaron por estrellarlade frente al cruzar una clara zona de peligro. A penas reaccionó para cubrirse con su brazo y gritar una voz de alerta.

— Creo que ya no eres una niña — Ineri comenzó a perder la paciencia, cierto que debía serlo, pero con los niños, la joven frente a el solo era una mujer testaruda — No estás cooperando. —

— No planeo "cooperar" con nadie —la joven se levanto de la camilla, tenia una terrible jaqueca, quería largarse y ponerse a trabajar en los documentos que tenía pendientes.

— Espere por favor — Ineri se acercó, pero Sasuko le dedicó una mirada cargada de hastió. — Debo revisarla… señorita por favor… —

— Aparta. —Sasuko tiró de la cortina, y salió dando grandes pasos. Ineri marchó tras ella con el ceño fruncido.

"Furimuku hitomi ni  
Moyuru wakaba yo  
Haru kaze ni soyogu"

Sasuko se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que la joven que la seguía chocara suavemente con ella, recordaba esa canción porque no existía otra como ella, porque no había otra persona que la cantara con ese tono de voz, buscó con la mirada de donde provenía la voz.

 _"_ _Aoki daichi o  
Itsuka kimi to kuru  
Sukoshi otona ni natta hi ni"_

Ineri observó a la joven, ¿Qué podría estar buscando? ¿Algún familiar? ¿Su esposo? Aunque no recordaba haberle visto un anillo, reconoció la voz de Hinata, cantaba siempre —muy desafinadamente a su parecer— aquella canción cuando un niño estaba muy nervioso para dejarse revisar, sus ojos azules viajaron de nuevo a la figura de la rebelde paciente y la observó paralizada.

 _"_ _Sono toki mata kimi no  
moyuru wakaba no  
utsuru me ni aitai"_

Sasuko se movió lentamente frente a la cortina número seis, fue durante el tercer verano de estar en una relación, lograron tener un fin de semana largo para estar juntos, fue en el primer apartamento —diminuto apartamento— que Hinata rentaba, olía a nikugaja que Hinata cocinaba, el sonido de las campanillas de las bicicletas, los jóvenes que salían a jugar y ella observando a Hinata que cantaba esa canción.

 _"—_ _Me la enseño mi madre — le dijo él con una sonrisa. — Siempre la canto a solas, pero no pude evitar cantarla contigo aquí._

— _Eres demasiado infantil — murmuró Sasuko, acto seguido reposó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Hinata — Cántala si quieres de nuevo…—_

— _Gracias. —"_

— Lo ves, no tenias nada que temer — la cortina seis se abrió lentamente mostrando a un sonriente Hinata y a un pequeño con una gasa en su rodilla.

— Hinata. —

El susodicho abrió los ojos y la observó, claramente no iba cambiar en algunos años, allí estaba Sasuko Uchiha, con una mirada entre sorprendida y molesta. El niño se separó y se encontró con su madre, está no supo si interrumpir aquel duelo de miradas. Encuentro que Hinata tuvo que romper para entregar la receta a la madre, pero durante ese pequeño segundo, podía escuchar un agudo sonido en sus oídos, su estómago pesado y unas inmensas ganas de escapar.

Sasuko en su lugar se dio cuenta, que, si no se decían algo pronto, ambos concluirían que ese silencio era la representación de toda una vida juntos desperdiciada.

* * *

 **N/A:** A pasado mucho tiempo, les debo una disculpa enorme. Pensaba que podría publicar semanalmente, pero primero tuve un bloqueo terrible, y aunque sabía cómo quería continuar era difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Todo fue cliché, lo sé, pero es algo que deseaba hacer, todo es adrede. Obviamente hay recuerdos, en este capítulo fueron pocos, pronto habrá más. Mientras escribía quería golpear a Hinata, quería golpearlo como no se imaginan, no quiero darle ese aspecto de Mari Sue, sino que se vea lo que sufre alguien cuando los círculos en una relación quedan abiertos o inconclusos. Sasuko estuvo bien, ella es "cool" bajo cero. Normalmente no uso tanto japones al escribir (por la cuestión de no usar el denominado "japoñol" no lo crítico, simplemente buscó desaprender su uso al escribir fic´s) Lamento enserio la espera, sé que muchos pusieron en alerta la historia, lo agradezco como no se imaginan. Aún quedan dudas que debo responder y pronto serán respondidas.

Por cierto, la canción es de la pelicula llamada "Classmates" es hermosa (es shonen ai)

Gracias a los reviews: , KnL y Miskischan.

Por último y no menos importante, Honduras el país donde vivo está en medio de una batalla en contra de un fraude electoral, pongan la lupa en este país, dependiendo de muchas cosas que pasen acá, publicaré, pero les aseguró que ya no será espera de meses.


End file.
